Golden Feelings
by SailorScorpio01
Summary: Makoto and Kara have been best friends since kindergarten. Buy why doesn't Kara's father want her to hang around Makoto?
1. Chapter 1

"Bye Kara," Miaka said walking home.

"Bye Miaka." I said walking towards my own home.

"Hey," Makoto said as I passed him on my way home.

"Hi Makoto," I said smiling at him.

He was wearing his golden inline skates and had his golden bat with him.

"Ypu heading home now?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said smiling at him.

"Mind if I skate with you?" Makoto asked looking at me flushing a little bit.

"Sure," I said also blushing.

Makoto and I have been friends since kindergarten.

We knew everything about eachother.

We had gone to different junior high schools.

My parents had made the decision of seperate schools. They didn't want us to go to the same schools anymore. They had thought I was spending too much time with Makoto. I guess they thought we were going out.

What they didn't kow was that we were secretly going steady.

We had acted like friends around my parents. Only his parents knew we were going out.

We had gone to his house to do our homework together.

It was easy enough to finish our homework because we both had the same assignments from the same exact classes.

I had called my house to let them know I was over a friends house studying.

Mom had told me to be home by eight.

"Okay," I said.

"What did your Mom say?" Makoto asked looking at me.

"She wants me home by eight," I said to him.

Makoto smiled and said, "maybe you can stay for dinner."

"Sure," I said. "If it's okay with your parents."

"I'll go and ask," Makoto said getting up off of his bed.

He came back a few minutes later and closed his door.

"My parents said you can stay for dinner." He said smiling at me.

"Okay," I said smiling back at him.

We had finished our homework intime for dinner.

"Do you guys plan on doing anything tonight?" Usagi asked us.

"Well," Makoto said.

"Are your homework assignments complete?" Kakyo asked.  
"Yes." Both of us said.

"Just wanted to make sure." Kakyo said smiling at us.

"We just might go to the movies or a park." Makoto said answering his mom's first question from earlier.

"Okay," both of his parents said.

---------------------------

"I can't beleive next week is our last school dance." Makoto said.

"Ours is also next week as well. But, I don't think I'll go," I said.

"How come?" Makoto asked.

I blushed as I leaned forward and kissed his cheek, "because, you can't be there."

"Then come to mine?" He asked looking at me. "We're allowed to invite friends."

"Sure," I said smiling at him.

Makoto returned the smile as he blushed remembering the feel of my lips against his cheek.

We were silent for a few moments.

We decided to go to the movies.

------------------------------

We arrived at the movie theaters a couple of minutes early.

We just pick the movie closest to end by eight o'clock.

There weren't too many people to see the movie. The good thing the closest people to us sat five rows ahead of us.

The first thing Makoto did when the lights turned off was place his hand on my cheek as he brought my lips towards his as he gave me my first real kiss.

It felt like hours had passed by, even though it was only was a couple of seconds.

When he pulled away from my lips, he smiled at me.

I returned the smile as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Thank you," I whispered. "You had given me my first real kiss."

Makoto smiled as he whispered. ":And I gave you my first kiss."

The movie had ended by seven-thirty.

So we had thirty minutes left to spend time together.

We had gone to the park.

I had gone to go and sit on the swings.

Makoto came up behind me and placed his hands around mine.

I looked up at him and smiled as I laid my head against his chest. He smiled back down at me with caring in his eyes.

------------------------------------

Makoto had walked me home, but stopped by a nearby tree.

He pulled me in close to him and kissed me passionately.

"Goodnight, Kara. I love you." He said smiling at me.

"Goodnight, Makoto. I love you too. Thank you for tonight." I said smiling back at him.

"You're welcome, Kara."

I had walked inside and went to my room.

My room was at the front of the house. I opened my curtains and saw Makoto watching me from the tree we parted from.

I smiled at him as I waved bye to him.

He returned the smile and waved bye to me. He turned around and walked home.

_"Knock. Knock."_ Someone knocked on my door.

"Come in," I said.

It was my father. He had an angry look on his face.

"I thought I told you, you are not to see that Kozuka boy." He said walking up to me with an angry look.

"What are you talking about? I'm not seeing him. We don't talk to eachother anymore since we started going to different schools."

"Don't talk back or lie to me!" He yelled backhanding me, cutting my left cheeck from his wedding ring.

I fell back onto my bed.

"I saw him watching you from the bathroom," Suzuka said angrily.

"So, I can't even see my friends!" I asked angrily.

"You are to stay in this room until you leave for school in the morning." He said slamming my door shut.

As soon as the door shut, I felt the tears fall out of my eyes.

_"Mako-chan,"_ I thought as tears burned the cut on my cheek.

"What is she donig?" Aya asked Suzuka as he came down the stairs.

"She's in her room. Probably going to bed." Suzuka said.

"What's her punishment?" Aya asked.

"She's to stayi in her room until morning. She's to go to school and come strait home everyday."

By the time 11:30 came around, they had both gone to bed.

I had packed some of my clothes up in a suitcase. I grabbed my shoes and skates. I had snuck out of my bedroom and walked downstairs. I went to the kitchen abd grabbed a couple of sandwhiches and cans of pop. I placed the items in my bookbag. I quickly got my shoes on and snuck outside the front door. I ran in the opposite direction than the way I came earlier.

I was far enough to put my skates on.

-----------------------------------------

"I'm going out for a while." Makoto told his parents.

"Where are you going this late?" Usagi asked.

"I'm going to go and get Kara."

"Where is she?" Kakyo asked.

"Not sure. But I'll find her." Makoto said.

He showed them the walkie talkie he had.

"Kara and I both have one. So I should be able to find her easily." He brought the walkie talkie to his lips and spoke into it. "Kara? It's Makoto? Where are you?" He asked.

"In the park on the swings," I said back to him.

"I'm coming to get you. You can stay at my house tonight."

"Is it okay with your parents?" I asked.

"Give me the walkie talkie," Kakyo said to Makoto. "Kara?"

"Yes sir?" I asked.

"You can stay here as long as you like. You are a part of this family." Kakyo said smiling at Makoto.

Makoto smiled back at him.

"Thank you, sir." I said to him.

Kakyo handed the walkie talkie back to Makoto.

"Kara, I'm leaving now." Makoto said.

"Okay," I said.

--------------------------------------

"Hey girlie," I heard a strange voice behind me.

I looked back as I got up.

"Who are you?" I asked backing away from him.

"Your customer for tonight," the man said.

"Customer?" I asked. "I'm not that kind of girl," I said angrily trying to get out of the mud I slipped in.

The man pushed me into the ground. He grabbed my blouse and ripped it apart. The next thing he did was tear my skirt off and tore my bra in half.

He was about to grab my breasts, but I grabbed his wrist before he had reached them. He pryed my thighs opened and went to rip my underwear off.

"You-son-of-a-bitch!" I heard Makoto yell angrily.

The next instant the guy fell to the ground a couple of feet away from me. He was laying unconscious.

"Mako-chan," I said as tears fell out of my eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes. Thank you." I said getting up and hugged him.

"L, let's get you out of here." He said looking at me.

"Okay," I said putting a shirt and shorts on I had in my bookbag.

We had gone to his house.

Usagi and Kakyo were waiting up for us to return.

"Kara?" Usagi asked walking up to me, "are you okay "

"I'm okay now," I said looking down at the ground.

"What's the matter?" Kakyo asked.

"I," I said with tears in my eyes.

"She was almost violated," Mako said angrily.

"Who did this?" Usagi asked.

"I don't know," I said.

"The bastard's knocked out," Mako said angrily.

"Why don't you go and take a shower," Usagi said smiling at e.

"Okay," I said smiling at her.  
I had gone to the bathroom and undressed.

I was out within ten minutes. I came out in my nightgown and robe.

"Here you go," Usagi said laying pillows and blankets out on the couch for me.

"Thank you," I said sitting down on the couch.

"Kara can sleep in my bed, Mom. I'll sleep on the couch." Mako said to her.

"That's okay too," Usagi said smiling at me. "You can sleep where you want to tonight."

"Okay," I said smiling at her.

"Mom? Would it be okay if I slept in ym roo with Kara instead?" Mako asked looking at her.

"Well, I don't know." Usagi asked.

"I'll sleep on the floor. If Kara's dad comes looking for her and finds out she's here. Then he might do something worse to her."

"You have a point Makoto," Kakyo said looking at him. "I guess you can.

Makoto had brought the pillows and blankets intohis room and laid them down on the floor.

We all had gone to bed soon afterwards.

Usagi and Kakyo had fallen asleep.

Makoto and I were still up.

"Mako-chan," I said to him.

Mako sat up and looked at me, "is something wrong?"

I looked at him and smiled saying, "thank you for saving me earlier. I had almost lost all of my strength fighting that guy. If you were a few moments later, he would have raped me."

All of a sudden tears fell out of my eyes.

Mako sat up on his bed and wrapped his arms around me and hugged me close to him.

I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him back.

Both of us jerked as we heard knocking on the front door.

My hands curled into fists and wrapped around his shirt.

"Where is she!" Suzuka asked angrily to Mako's parents.

"Who?" Kakyo asked.

"Kara."

"We haven't seen her since ths afternoon," Usagi paused then asked. "What's wrong?"

"She's not in her room. I had her fallowed if she left her room. The man said your son brought her back here," Suzuka said angrily.

"Makoto has been in his room all night since he walked Kara home." Kakyo said looking at Suzuka, "he's been studying for a big test for tomorrow. He had just gone to bed a while ago. So I'd appreciate it if you would keep your voice down."

"Either you tell me where she is or I'll get a warrent to search this house." Suzuka said angrily.

Mako had gotten up and walked out of the room looking and acting sleepily.

"What's wrong Mom, Dad?" He asked yawning standing in the doorway.

"Kara's missing," Kakyo said.

"What?" Mako asked acting a little more awake.

"Where is she, you peice of shit!" Suzuka asked angrily to Mako.

"I haven't seen her since I walked her home earier." Mako said looking at him. "After I left her, I came back home to study for my history exam."

Suzuka knew he wouldn't get anywhere else with Makoto's family. So he left and went home to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"We had called both schools to let them know you were transferring from your old school to Makoto's school." Usagi paused then said to me, "you'll have the exact same classes as Makoto."

"We're going to go to the police this morning to get a restraining order against your father, as well as a warrent to get all of your belongings to be brought to our house." Kakyo said smiling at me.

"Thank you, so much." I said bowing to them.

Makoto and I left for school.

-----------------------------------------

"I have a gift for you, Kara." Makoto said pulling out a box from his locker and opened it showing me a ten-carat diamond on a twenty-four carat gold ring.

He smiled at me as he placed the ring on my left ring finger. "This shall be our engagement ring."

"Engagement ring?" I asked looking at him, "are you proposing to me?"

I could feel my cheeks becomed flushed.

"If you're excepting my proposal. Then, yes. I am propsing to you. So do you except?"

"Yes, I except." I said smiling at him.

Makoto smiled at me as he pulled me into his arms and kissed me.

We heard clapping around us.

We looked and smiled at everyone.

I could tell I was blushing.

"Hm,mm." A man had cleared his throat behind Makoto. "Mr. Kozuka, we'd appreciate it if you would be more proper to your girlfriend at school."

"Yes sir." Makoto said blushing.

"Nice to meet you Miss Kiriyama. My name is Mr. Satachi. I'm the principle of this school." Mr. Satachi said holding his hand out to shake my hand.

"Nice to meet you too, sir." I said.

Makoto and I had gone to homeroom together.

"Everyone, please welcome Kara Kiriyama." Miss Yatoshi said to the class.

"Nice to meet you," the whole homeroom said to me.

I bowed back to everyone.

"The new girl looks good. I wouldn't mind teaching her some new things." One kid said to another.

Makoto was beginning to feel his anger rise.

The kids sat right behind him.

"Don't even think about touching my fianceè. For if you do," he paused then said showing anger in his eyes. "I'll destroy you."

"Fiancee?" One kid asked.

"Take a look on her ring finger on her left hand. You'll see she's wearing my ring."

"Oh sorry Kozuka. We didn't know."

Homeroom was also our english class.

Our next classes were history, math, lunch, science,geography, economics, and gym.

We went to our lockers and grabbed our skates.

Right when we walked outside, we saw my father.

I had squeezed Makoto's hand, showing him my fear.

"Leave Kara alone, old man." Makoto said angrily walking in front of me, protecting me.

_"whee-oo! Whee-oo!"_ We heard sirens coming towards us.

"Mr. Kiriyama," a police officer said getting out of his car. "You're under violation of your restraining ordetr. Now move away from the kids."

"What restraining order!" he asked angrily.

"This one." The officer said showing him the paper.

"This is bullshit!" He said walking towards me.

"I said to stay away from her," Makoto said showing the rage in his eyes.

The officer went over and grabbed Suzuka's hands and handcuffed them.

"I'm placing you under arrest for for violation of your parole." The officer looked at Makoto and said, "you can put that bat away now young man."

Makoto lowered the bat and grabbed my hand, "let's go home now."

"Okay," I said smiling at him.

We had gone home.

"Welcome home," Usagi and Kakyo said smiling at us.

"We had made a room of your own Kara." Usagi said taking my hand and shown me my room was right across from Makoto's room. "We had used this room as extra storage. We moved everything that was in here into the garage. Your property came around noon."

"Thank you, so much." I said smiling as tears fell out of my eyes.

"You're welcome, Kara." Usagi said placing her hands on my shoulders and smiled at me.

Usagi and Kakyo left my room, shutting the door behind Makoto and I.

I looked at Makoto and smiled as he came over to me.

He lifted my chin up as his lips claimed mine in a passionate kiss.

I had moaned gently, loving the feel of my body being crushed by his.

Makoto lightly brushed his thumbs across my breasts, making them feel heavy and aching at the same time.

My whole body felt like it was beginning to lose contorl and give in to the pleasure it was receiving.

As if on instinct, I felt my hands slowly move towards his waist and began to slightly caress the front of his pants.

Makoto moved his mouth away from mine.

"Kara," he whispered hotly against my skin. If you don't stop, you're going to make me explode."

I smiled at him as I slid my uniform off revealing my see-through undergarments.

"Damn," he said pulling away from me.

"Mak0-chan?" I asked.

He smiled at me as he went over to lock my door.

"You are empting me so badly," he said looking at me.

I smiled at him as I removed my undergarments. I went over to my bed and folded the covers back. I had laid down on my bed and invited him over to my bed.

"I want my husband to be with me tonight. Just like I am now." I paused then said, "we both know what men and women do in the bedroom. I want to experience that."

"Why don't we wait until prom night, or our wedding night to go that far." Makoto paused then said smiling as he walked over to me, "we can please eachother in other ways for now, my love."

"Okay," I said smiling at him.

Makoto undressed and had laid down next to me.

I cpuld feel the heat from his body as he moved closer to me.

"You feel warm," I said gently kissing his neck.

"You feel great, my love." Makoto said caressing my breast.

I felt my body react to his touch.

I closed my legs tightly trying to hold onto the pulsating feeling between them.

"Are you okay?" Makoto asked seeing my legs shut tightly together.

"Yes," I paused then said. "I feel my intimate part throbbing."

"Let me feel," he said.

I opened my legs to allow him to touch the spot that needed his touch.

Right when he touched there, I opened my mouth to let out a cry of pleasure.

Makoto covered my mouth with his to silence the sound of pleasure escaping my throat.

I thrusted my legs up towards his fingers to try to get more of his wonderful touch inside my body.

As soon as my body calmed down, Makoto slid his hand out of my intimate part.

I felt my body jump as he lightly brushed acrossed the little pebble inside my opening.

He smiled at me as he placed his finger in his mouth.

"You taste delicous, Kara." Makoto said kissing me with some of the juices left in his mouth to allow me to taste my essence.

We had laid together silently holding eachother as we burned the memory into our minds.

"I feel like I'm about to fall asleep now. My body feels relaxed." I said kissing his neck as I gently bit his chin.

"I'm glad," Makoto said smiliing at me.

I closed my eyes as I leaned into his warm embrace..

"You feel so nice," I whispered as I leaned up to kiss him before I was all the way asleep.

"So do you," he whispered caressing my flesh.

He laid his head down next to mine as he wrapped his arms around my body as he held me close to his.

Usagi and Kakyo unlocked my door and came to check in on us.

They smiled as they saw us sleep together.

"Did they go all the way?" Kakyo asked.

"No." Usagi paused then said, "I heard Kara ask Makoto to be with her like a husband to his wife. He told her that they should wait until their prom or wedding night to go that far."

"It sounds like he made a wise descision." Kakyo said smiling at us.

Makoto woke up and saw his parents watching us.

He was about to applogize and get out of my bed.

Usagi smiled as she brought her finger to her mouth.

"You can stay in here Makoto. We know what you and Kara did." Kakyo said smiling at him. "You made the right descision about waiting. Go on and get some sleep. We'll see you in the morning. Goodnight," Kakyo said smiling at him.

"Goodnight," Makoto said smiling back.

Usagi and Kakyo had gone back to their room and went to bed.


End file.
